Sueños de bambú
by Silverstruck
Summary: "Cuando el héroe americano llegó a Japón, revolucionó a los dragones del sol naciente, tanto la sociedad, como sus corazones."  Fem!Nihon x América.


Una suave brisa azotaba los florecidos almendros y hacía danzar sus rosadas hojas, que caían lentamente, en un grácil y suntuoso movimiento, hasta posarse en las superficie de aquel lago que bañaba las orillas del hermoso lugar. En un puente de piedra, que conectaba ambos lados del lago, una menuda figura caminaba pausadamente, con elegancia y soltura, pese a las alturas en las que sus pequeños pies se hallaban subidos.

Vestida como si de una muñeca se tratase, la geisha se desplazaba grácilmente, jugando con aquellos destellos que los rayos de sol matinales desprendían y se posaban en ella, su pelo oscuro, recogido en un broche floral, su bello y colorido kimono, y su rostro, a pesar de que buscaba refugio de aquella cálida luz bajo su paraguas de bambú y papel de arroz. Se dirigía hacia una cita importante, su caballero del día estaba esperando: iban a dar un paseo por los florecientes jardines cercanos al _Kinkaku-ji_, un templo completamente cubierto de láminas de oro, situado en la ciudad de Kyoto.

Hacía poco tiempo que la II Guerra Mundial había finalizado, y en aquel momento los territorios nipones habían caido bajo dominio de los aliados, y más concretamente Estados Unidos, por lo que era común ver a turistas paseando por las calles y admirando la cultura oriental, al igual que satisfacíendose con sus peculiares atracciones y placeres. Uno de los tópicos más conocidos en el exterior era la existencia de las Geishas, señoritas de cuna oriental, nacidas en el seno del Japón, arropadas por una cultura y costumbres lejanas al parecer occidental. Ellas, capaces de convertir el más leve movimiento en una grácil danza, con una mirada transmiten más que con mil palabras y con una sonrisa, desprenden dulzura, inherente a ella. Son conocedoras de las artes: música, literatura, poesía, a la vez que habilidosas en las tareas cotidianas del hogar. Todo un ejemplo de mujeres cultas, y poderosas. No han de ser confundidas con cortesanas, pues éstas, destilan elegancia y sensualidad, muy lejos de la vulgaridad y el placer barato.

Nuestra pequeña geisha se había iniciado en aquel arte desde joven, comenzando como Meiko, una aprendiz. Sin embargo el motivo de ello fue tan sólo obligación: la pobreza de su familia le llevó a dedicarse a tal oficio para sacarles de aquella precaria situación. Ella soñaba con volar hacia nuevos lugares, emprender nuevos caminos, explorar recovecos ocultos entre la luna y las estrellas, escapar de aquel país del sol naciente que más que iluminar sus días, había vetado su libertad.

Su compañero designado aquel día era un bello muchacho extranjero, de cabellos rubios como el sol y mirada divertida, azul cual agua cristalina, la cual llamaba la atención por utilizar además unas lentes. Vestía con una chaqueta estilo aviador color marrón oscuro, camisa blanca, corbata amarilla y unos pantalones color tierra. Su nombre era Alfred, y provenía del continente americano. Nunca había visto a un muchacho tal, con aquellos rasgos tan lejanos, para ella inusuales, y hermosos. Sin duda, cruzarse con aquel chico, encandiló a la muchacha y provocó un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Tras su largo y apacible paseo, Sakura, así se llamaba la hermosa muchacha de ojos rasgados, dispuso en una pradera, todo lo necesario para sadö, la ceremonia japonesa del té, acompañada de su danna. Hacía un tiempo realmente agradable. El aroma de las flores primaverales embriagaba el ambiente, que se precipitaban en salvaje vuelo desde los árboles, mientras Sakura jugaba, con un delicado baile, con las tazas de porcelana oriental, en las que servía el té, desprendiendo unas leves volutas de vapor, que daban calidez al ambiente y añadían un toque dulce a la escena, mientras mantenía una divertida conversación con aquel muchacho de ojos verdes que le observaba, no pudiendo evitar sonreir. Le contaba cosas de lugares lejanos, de viajes que había realizado, y una cantidad ingente de palabras que a ella le resultaban desconocidas, pero ejercían sobre ella un desmesurado anhelo de libertad.

A pesar del agradable clima que hacía aquel día, comenzó a llover, y el bello picnic en la pradera tuvo que suspenderse. Ambos, Sakura y Alfred, corrían de la mano a refugiarse en el pequeño templo situado no muy lejos de ahí. _"Q-qué.. des-descaro.."_ - Se decía a sí misma la muchacha, mientras ruborizada comprendió que no tan solo las flores habían florecido aquella primavera, sino un nuevo sentimiento en su pequeño corazón inexplorado.

La tormenta no amainaba, y el fuerte viento, con su fuerza inexpugnable, iba arrancando de la bella muchacha pequeños elementos, así como su tocado, que deshacía la armonía de sus ropajes, echaba a perder su perfecto maquillaje, destrozado, y manchaba sus zapatos, debido a la carrera en el suelo mojado, mientras buscaban refugio. La geisha, al ver su aspecto, no pudo sino sentirse triste y abatida. _"No agradaré a mi caballero de esta terrible manera"_- pensaba, tras derramar unas lágrimas de cristal.

Finalmente llegaron al templo dorado. Alfred soltó la mano de la muchacha, mientras exhalaba un largo suspiro.

-_"Oh gosh. It's raining cats and dogs! ... Tengo hambre... I'd die for eating a hamburger now..."_ -Cavilaba en su interior, deteniéndo sus pensamientos de repente al darse cuenta de la presencia de la muchacha.- _" OMG! ¡Tienes que comportarte Alfred! You are a ..HERO..!"_

Riéndose con una mano puesta en la nuca se giró hacia ella, contemplando entonces el rostro húmedo y ahora carente de maquillaje de Sakura. Ella era bella. Así y de cualquier manera. Aquella muchacha de dulce mirada oriental y de sincera simpatía, realmente había encendido una pequeña luz en él. La quería. Deseaba llevársela a América, recorrer mundo con ella, enseñarle las pequeñas maravillas de éste y hacerla feliz. No importaban las disputas pasadas entre ambos países. El cariño no entendía de fronteras ni barreras sociales.

La tormenta amainó y paulatinamente pequeños rayos de sol relucieron en el cielo.

Alfred cogió de nuevo la mano de la pequeña geisha y contempló su rostro, mientras le susurraba suavemente.

_"..Sakura... I want you.. to come with me to America.. "_

Ella se quedó sin respiración. ¿Irse? ¿A América, con él? Sin duda ésto se trataba de un atroz sueño, no podía ser real, seguro que el fascinante muchacho se marcharía en cuanto despertara y desaparecería también de su recuerdo. Debía decirle que no, debía renunciar a su deseo a fin de no sufrir más por causas imposibles.

_".. Sumimasen... Debo despertar, Alfred-kun. Debo dejarte ir y continuar con lo que el destino me otorgó nada más nacer. "_

_"Hey darling! Wake up? Mírame. ¿Es esto un sueño?"_

Sakura se estremeció, mientras cerraba rápidamente sus ojos, temiendo que quizás éste fuera a hacerle algún daño, pero no fue así. Alfred rozó suavemente la mejilla de ésta, retirando un mechón de pelo de su exótico rostro, y sonrió.

Los pétalos de flores de almendro cayeron de nuevo, danzando al compás del caprichoso viento, adentrándose en la estancia, e impregnando el ambiente de su dulce aroma. Sakura alzó la mirada para contemplar las rosadas hojas, y entonces comprendió. Si deseaba ser libre como aquellos pétalos de flor debía de tomar su propio camino, y volar, abandonar la rama del árbol dónde estaba posada y caminar, hacia dónde le llevase la brisa. Lo haría. Abandonaría aquella cobarde postura y tomaría las riendas de su propia felicidad.

_".. Alfred... Llévame contigo, Onegai."_

El asintió con la cabeza, risueño. Y ambos se sumieron en un cálido abrazo, escribiendo así las primeras palabras de su pequeña historia.


End file.
